


L’ipnosi dell’alieno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Biology, Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Aliens, Clones, F/M, Hypnotism, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli alieni hanno invaso la Terra per salvare la propria specie.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomORIGINALE; F/M; alien invasionPrompt: Alien transformation
Series: Arcaiche entità [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032476





	L’ipnosi dell’alieno

L’ipnosi dell’alieno

La giovane camminava radente al muro, guardandosi intorno con aria terrorizzata. Ogni tanto si appiattiva contro la parete scrostata, per quanto glielo permettesse lo zainetto, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare, risuonandole nelle orecchie.

< Ormai la razza umana è agli sgoccioli. Sempre meno di noi rimangono. Non ci sono armi con cui possiamo difenderci. Persino gli eserciti hanno fallito.

Mi chiedo se davvero i politici arriveranno alla decisione di usare le armi nucleari.

Ho paura. Ne ho così tanta > pensò, facendo una smorfia.

Tracce di esplosioni nerastre erano in diversi punti della strada e c’erano diverse auto sventrate e ribaltate.

I suoi stivaletti bianchi erano sporchi in diversi punti e una delle due suole rischiava di scollarsi.

Deglutì e si mise a correre, un’esplosione al suo fianco la fece volare via con un grido. Atterrò stordita sull’asfalto, si premette le mani sulle orecchie e scosse la testa, i lunghi capelli arancioni legati in una coda si erano sciolti.

Alzò lo sguardo e sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti un orologio dorato da dei simboli blu scuro fosforescenti.

Lo teneva in mano un piccolo alieno dalla pelle grigia, la testa butterata sotto dei lunghi capelli legati in una coda, aveva delle evidenti antenne e un laser nell’altra mano.

La giovane cercò di distogliere lo sguardo. “Uh… uh…” si ritrovò a mugolare ininterrottamente, con le labbra sporte a cuore.

L’orologio ondeggiavano, i suoi occhi si trasformarono in turbini luminescenti.

< Mi sento la testa leggera come l’aria e le membra pesanti come roccia > pensò, mentre crollava addormentata.

Dall’orologio venne emanato un raggio di energia psichica che colpì la fronte della giovane.

_La giovane era a cavalcioni di una nuvola blu, che le accarezzava l’intimità. Rideva euforica, dimenandosi avanti e indietro, facendo ondeggiare i seni nudi. La nuvola le solleticava i glutei, mentre l’intero suo corpo ignudo era teso. Si sentiva eccitata e rideva, scossa da fremiti di gioia, godendosi il vento sulla pelle._

_La nuvola sfrecciava, mentre continuava a solleticarla._

_“Non smettere! Non smettere, ti prego…” supplicò la ragazza, mentre i suoi seni sodi ondeggiavano._

_La nuvola rallentò, mentre la giovane iniziava a ondeggiare con movimenti sensuali. Sentì un calore risalire dal suo bassoventre e mugolò, desiderosa._

_La nuvola smise di accarezzarla e lei mugolò, cercando di tuffarsi al suo interno, sprofondandomi. Il suo corpo ignudo venne inglobato lentamente, finché non lasciò fuori solo i suoi piedi ignudi._

_< Così morbido e soffice … > pensò, mentre la nuvola si trasformava in una melma che accarezzava ogni singolo punto del suo corpo. Le strinse i fianchi, le solletico le cosce, le accarezzò i seni e le strofinò i glutei._

_La giovane gorgogliava, mentre la sua pelle veniva stimolata. Serrò gli occhi, nuovamente euforica, mentre la sostanza penetrava in lei dall’intimità._

_< Se mi desideri, posso darti di più. Questo piacere è solo l’inizio > sentì una voce nella sua testa._

La giovane gridò, svegliandosi e si guardò intorno. Impallidì e gattonò all’indietro, trovandosi l’alieno davanti. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, con le gambe tremanti. Si sfilò lo zaino, abbandonandolo, e si mise a correre, rischiò di cadere caproni diverse volte, mentre il fiato le veniva meno.

Crollò di fianco ad un palo della luce, aggrappandovisi. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e sentiva che i suoi vestiti erano zuppi, soprattutto l’intimo.

< Hai bisogno di quel piacere, di riviverlo. Hai bisogno di me. Vieni > sentì la medesima voce nella testa. Si guardò intorno freneticamente, cercando inutilmente di stare in piedi da sola, ricadendo ogni volta senza fiato.

“No” gemette frustrata.

< Nessun umano ha mai rifiutato l’offerta della mia razza > le comunicò l’alieno. Aveva degl’intensi occhietti neri.

< Vedi, noi vi offriamo piacere e in cambio non vogliamo fare estinguere la nostra razza. Voi siete le uniche che potete aiutarci a ricreare il nostro codice genetico, che clone dopo clone stava deteriorandosi > spiegò.

“N-no… No!” gridò lei con orrore. < Non voglio essere tua schiava! Qualsiasi cosa tu possa darmi in cambio, non voglio >.

L’alieno le mise nuovamente davanti l’orologio.

< Non di nuovo… Il tempo sembra rallentare, vedo il mondo attraverso un filtro > implorò lei.

< Fa silenzio… Ascolta i miei comandi… > rispose l’alieno, mentre la luce si accendeva nuovamente.

La ragazza sentì i muscoli rilassarsi, i suoi occhi brillarono febbricitanti, mentre socchiudeva la bocca, lasciando che della saliva colasse dalle sue labbra.

< Sì, così… Sei indifesa… > recitò l’alieno.

La giovane si era messa a gattoni davanti a lui, coi glutei alzati.

Dall’orologio provenne una melodia ripetitiva, melanconica.

“L’obbedienza è piacere e a te piace obbedire” bisbigliava una voce quasi inudibile.

La giovane si sentì eccitata e s’infilò la mano nei pantaloni, portandola all’intimità. Con l’altra mano iniziò a massaggiarsi il seno sotto la maglietta, si penetrò, stimolandosi da sola.

“L’obbedienza è piacere e a te piace obbedire…”. La voce nella melodia si era fatta più forte e decisa.

La giovane si lasciò andare ad un gemito.

< Piacere… Piacere…” pensava, trovando i più punti più sensibili dentro di sé. Il suo intero corpo rabbrividiva sotto lo sguardo dell’alieno.

In lontananza, su un edificio crollato, era atterrato un ufo. Dal suo interno uscirono degli alieni identici a quello che stava ipnotizzando la vittima.

“Se trovi un umano maschio…” disse uno. “… Sparo” concluse un altro, sollevando la propria pistola.

“L’obbedienza è piacere ed io adoro obbedire” disse la giovane ad alta voce. Ansimava rumorosamente, mentre la saliva colava copiosa dalla sua bocca. Le lacrime si mischiavano alla sua saliva, mentre il suo corpo era sempre più eccitato.

L’alieno che le ondeggiava l’orologio davanti la guardò raggiungere l’orgasmo.

< Riconsidera la mia offerta… > le comunicò l’alieno telepaticamente. < Posso darti piacere in cambio di obbedienza >.

“L’obbedienza è piacere” rispose la giovane.

Le onde sonore si trasformarono in raggi che iniziarono a cambiare la composizione del suo DNA.

< Accetta. Sottomettiti. Riceverai una felicità e un piacere senza limiti > disse l’alieno.

Gli altri usciti dalla navicella corsero via. Uno di loro aveva sparato ad un edificio, facendolo crollare, sollevando un polverone.

La ragazza biascicò: “Mi sottometto al piacere, mio signore”.

< Bene > rispose l’alieno, guardando gli occhi della ragazza diventare spenti.

La pelle della giovane divenne più grigiastra, mentre tra i capelli le spuntavano due antenne al posto delle orecchie.

Il suo corpo si fece più procace, la maglietta senza maniche aderiva ad un seno eccessivamente prosperoso dai capezzoli ben distinguibili sotto la stoffa, i jeans inguinali erano strappati in più punti, a fatica sosteneva i glutei attraverso delle bretelle.

La ragazza si era rimessa in piedi, con le braccia abbandonate ai lati del corpo. La melodia si era spenta.

Il piccolo alieno la fece abbassare verso di lui e le mise un collare rosso, legandovi un collare.

La giovane si raddrizzò nuovamente in piedi, ma col bacino sporto in fuori.

< Vieni > ordinò telepaticamente l’alieno.

La giovane piegò di lato il capo, aveva un sorriso così ampio da prenderle metà del viso, mentre i suoi occhi erano completamente spenti.

“Sì, padrone” disse, seguendolo docilmente.

Ogni tanto lui strattonava il collare.

La giovane camminava ondeggiando, dimenando i fianchi generosi.

L’alieno la portò con sé fino alla propria navicella, un raggio traente azzurrino e li risucchiò dentro il velivolo spaziale.


End file.
